


Light my Fire

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel SEcret Santa Extravaganza, Cold, Extravaganza, Friendship/Love, Happy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The heater breaks at the loft and can’t be fixed immediately.  How will they ever stay warm?  Jim suggests they go to a hotel, but Blair said they rough it at the loft.  Who wins?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'





	Light my Fire

As Blair climbed the stairs, because of the broken elevator, he could hear Jim yelling from the second floor. He didn’t sound like he was in a good mood at all. As Blair got closer, he could make out the words. No heat for five days. _I’ll freeze. Maybe Jim could keep me warm._ Blair started laughing almost hysterically. 

Jim opened the door and said, “Are you laughing at me?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it. I’m laughing at you because the heater broke.”

“How did you know already, Blair?”

“Everyone from the second floor up knows, Jim.”

“Sorry. I called three places and none of them can get to it for at least five days. I’ll try someone else later. It looks like we’ll be renting a room at the motel down the road.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim. We have a fireplace. We have an air mattress. We have sleeping bags. We’ll stay here and then we have the kitchen and everything else. Sound like a plan?”

“I don’t know that the heat from the fireplace will go to your bedroom, Chief. It’s not that big a fire place.”

“You goof ball, I meant we’ll sleep in front of the fireplace at night. It’ll be perfect. I promise you. Think of the money we’ll save.”

“That does sound good. I think the rooms are like over a hundred bucks a night. Good idea, Chief. I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed.”

“I don’t mind at all. It’s going to be great. We can pretend we’re camping.” Jim and Blair both snickered. 

“At least there won’t be any bears, right Chief?”

“Right you are. Are you going to let me in to the loft?”

“Oh, sorry, Chief. How was it working with Rafe and Brown?”

“I had a great day. We caught us a killer. Just kidding, it was a robbery and we got the woman. It was pretty simple to figure out, they just didn’t give it much thought. Actually, working with them is like working in a day care.”

Jim and Blair both laughed. 

“I know they are immature most of the time, but in an unsafe situation, they’re good to have around. They get serious when needed.”

“I wasn’t bitching about them. I like them both. They asked me to go for a beer after we finished, but I just felt like heading home. I told them maybe next time.”

“I made dinner already. I hope you’re in the mood for Taco Soup.”

“Who wouldn’t be in the mood for Taco Soup? I love it. Though I thought it was my night to cook.”

“It was, but I got off at 1:00. It was dead, no more reports to do and no one called with anything. Simon finally sent me home. I stopped at the store on the way and got everything for dinner. Would you like a beer, Chief?”

“I would love a beer, Jim. Thank you. I have to take my shoes off. My feet are killing me today. I never sat down once until I was driving home. It was a busy day, a hectic day, but in the end, we figured it out.” After Blair took his shoes off, he flung himself onto the sofa, dramatically. “You know, I didn’t even know I was this tired till right now.”

Jim came over and covered him with the afghan and said, “Sleep for an hour. That gives the soup time to get even tastier. Relax and rest.”

“I will if you watch tv. I don’t want quiet. I need some noise.”

Jim sat down on the other end of the sofa and turned the tv on. Discovery was one of their favorite channels. 

“Give me your feet and I’ll rub them for a little while.” Jim figured that while he was just sitting there, he might as well keep his hands busy. _Just keep saying that you moron._

“Thank you, Jim.” Blair took his socks off and asked, “Do I need to wash my feet first?”

“They don’t stink, Chief. You’re safe. Close your eyes and relax.” Jim started rubbing his feet and Blair was moaning in appreciation for it. Jim just kept rubbing and rubbing until he noticed Blair was asleep.

Jim continued massaging Blair’s feet for about 45 minutes. Then he stopped. Jim didn’t stop because he was tired, he stopped because he wanted to rub Blair all over. _Stop it, Ellison. And you think you’re going to share a bed tonight?_

After it had been an hour, Jim said, “It’s time to eat, Blair.”

“God, did I sleep hard or what? Holy shit, I didn’t even get to feel the foot rub. Damn!”

“Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Let me go and take a piss first. I’ll hurry,” Blair said as he rushed into the bathroom, making Jim throw back his head and laugh. 

Jim washed his hands really well and started to set the table. He could hear Blair talking to himself in the bathroom. 

“Deflate, damn it. Like I need a hard on right now.”

Jim snickered and thought to himself, _How easy this happens with men._

“Soup’s on,” Jim called out. 

Blair finally walked out and he looked somewhat pissed off. Jim was going to laugh soon. He knew he had to take Blair’s mind off of himself. 

“Hey, Chief. I put the crumbled tortilla chips in the bottom of the bowl with your shredded cheese. Just the way you like it.”

“Thanks, man. I love this stuff. It doesn’t look appealing at first, but then you taste it and you’re hooked. Blair put the soup over the tortilla chips and cheese. Then he sat down to eat. 

Jim watched him as he stirred it up and took his first bite. 

“God, this is so good, Jim. I was craving this at lunch time. I had a candy bar for lunch, by the way.”

“I take it Henri told you when they left, he brought lunch for you.”

“Oh, hell. He’s done that before?” Blair laughed. It was funny now, but at the time he wanted to strangle Henri. 

“Yup. He did it to me once. But I took my own food from then on, or stopped at a Quick Stop for something a little better for me. Like Jerky or something,” Jim kidded. 

“This is so good. I just love it. Can we take leftovers to work tomorrow?”

“No, they’ll eat them while we’re gone. We can have it for dinner tomorrow night.”

“There is that. One time I made a killer salad and Rafe ate it. I was so pissed.”

“The only reason Henri didn’t eat it is because it was a salad. Otherwise they would have fought over it.”

“You know what? My bag had my name on it, they shouldn’t have even opened it, am I right?”

“Yes, you’re right. But Simon ate my lunch one day and he’s the boss. So, it’s not like he really cares who eats what.”

“Dick head. I take that back. He’s a really good boss. Look how he hired me for exactly what I wanted to do. Being a police consultant was like a dream of mine. And the two degrees come in very handy.”

“Want more soup, Blair?”

“Nope, I’m full. Come on, let’s get this all cleaned up so we can set the living room up for tonight. It’s starting to get chilly in here already.”

Jim looked at the thermostat and said, “It’s already down to 60 degrees and it’s not even that cold out yet. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay in a motel or hotel?”

“I’m sure. We can always take hot showers too to help warm up. You wash, I’ll dry.”

“Thanks, Chief. You’re a really good house mate. I didn’t think you would ever get the rules, but you did and surprised me.”

“I’m sure that sometimes I make you nuts.” Blair smiled over at Jim and he noticed that Jim smiled differently at him for a change. Blair had waited for a look for a long while for that smile. He was certain that Jim didn’t even know he had given him the look. 

“Nah, you rarely drive me nuts, Chief. Besides it keeps me on my toes.”

“So, Jim are you seeing anyone right now?”

Jim looked at Blair oddly and answered, “No, why?”

“Because I was going to ask you out.”

“Seriously?”

“Are you mad?”

“Chief, I can’t believe you would want to date me.”

“What do you mean by that. You look like a Greek God. Anyone would want to date you. But if you don’t get into guys, I’ll understand.”

Jim smiled at him and said, “I would love a date with you. I’m just surprised is all.”

“Am I your type?”

“Oh yeah. I just didn’t think you thought about me that way,” Jim pointed out. 

“How long were we stupid, Jim?”

“Close to a year for me. I tried to think about women, but it didn’t work. I really love being with a woman now and then, but my heart is more into it with a man.”

“Are you saying that you would still date women?”

“Calm down, Blair. We would be exclusive. I don’t cheat on someone I really care for. And I do care for you.”

“Could we tell our friends? I hate being in the closet. I like men more. Especially you.”

“Thanks for asking me out, Chief. When is our first date? We can tell our friends at poker the next time they’re here.”

“How about tonight? We can watch a movie, pop popcorn and then sleep separately all night. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Blair teased. 

“Actually, it does sound fun. Let’s pop the popcorn now.”

Blair got everything ready and Jim got them each a beer. Jim was so thrilled to be on a date. Maybe there would be some making out. 

Jim sat the beers on coasters and sat on the sofa. Blair followed him in with buttered popcorn and napkins. 

Jim cleared his throat and said, “Can there be making out involved after we eat and clean up?”

“Oh yeah. I thought that was a given. I wasn’t even going to ask.”

Jim laughed. “I can tell you’re going to be a fun date.”

“Well, I would hope so. Now, how about Robocop for the movie?”

“I didn’t think you liked that all that well.”

“This is your date, so I’ll take you to something you would like.”

“So far you’re a great date.”

“Thanks, man.”

As the movie started Blair was wondering if he had played the right movie for them. Jim was so into the movie Blair was certain that Jim didn’t notice he was there. He no sooner had the thought and Jim looked at him and smiled. 

“Am I paying too much attention to the screen? I’m sorry. I really love this movie.”

“You’re not even eating any popcorn. Is it too buttery?”

“Blair, there is no such thing as too buttery. I thought you knew that was one of my rules of the loft.”

Blair snickered and began to eat the popcorn. Blair kept watching Jim and he finally kissed Jim on his cheek. Jim smiled at Blair and scooted even closer to him. 

Jim whispered, “Do you mind if I take off my jeans? I’m pressing up against my zipper and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Want me to help?”

“Not if you don’t want to have sex. I’m trying to be good. I don’t want to rush into anything without us both being sure and careful.”

Blair sat up straight and said, “What do you mean about sure? Sure, about us? Sure, about what?”

“Think about my age, Blair. I’m nine years older. I might be too old and stuck in my ways.”

Blair burst out laughing. “You are so damned cute when you’re insecure. Nine years is nothing. And as I said before I like the way you look.”

“I’m losing my hair, Chief.”

“I’m receding also, man. It’s part of life. Are those the only things that would bother you?”

“No… You know how my dad comes over on Sundays for dinner? Well, what do we tell him?”

“I would tell him the truth. He deserves to hear it from us, not from someone else. He may not take it well at first but we’re patient. He’ll get it after a while.”

“What about at the station? How do we decide who we tell and who we don’t?”

“I suggest we tell Simon, Megan, Joel, Henri and Rafe and that’s all for right now. Jim, don’t start worrying about things already. Let’s actually sleep together before we decide some of this.”

“Can I hold you in my arms?”

“Jim, you can do almost anything with me.” Blair gave him a very sexy smile. 

It got noticed. “I think I’m in love with you, Chief.”

“I know I love you, so it’ll be almost perfect.”

“Almost, Chief?”

“Well, I do love you and you think you love me. So not perfect yet.”

“I was talking smack. I do love you also. So now we can be perfect,” Jim teased.

“You are so cute, when you try to talk like me. Talking smack…”

“Let’s get the bed aired up and we’ll lie in each other’s arms. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great, Jim. You start the fire while I start the bed.”

Both men began working fast and furiously. Blair wanted to be lying in Jim’s arms soon.

Before long the living room was warm and comfortable. Even Jim didn’t mind the heat. The guys moved the furniture so there was plenty of room for the air mattress. 

“Jim, I’m going to go and get comfy. I’ll be right back.”

Jim lay on the air mattress and decided to warm it up for Blair. Jim took his jeans off and his shirt off, so all he had on were his boxers. He was already hard. Jim felt like a teen again. 

Blair came walking out wearing a tee shirt and his boxers. Jim jumped up and said, “The bed is warmed up for you. Left side, anyway. I’ll be right back.”

Blair noticed before he walked away that Jim was hard also. _It’s nice that I’m not the only one._

Blair crawled into the bed and smiled when he got to the left side. It was warm, which was good. Blair was cold.

Jim shut all the lights out, shut the movie off and joined Blair on the bed. 

“Don’t you want to see the end, Jim?”

“I thought maybe that would be rude.”

“Watch it. There is only like 40 minutes left. I want to see it again.”

“Okay, I will.” Jim pushed start again and they began to snuggle and watch the last 40 minutes. 

Jim was actually getting sort of tired and he noticed Blair kept closing his eyes too. Jim pulled him even closer and they both fell asleep. They both had known that they weren’t having sex that night. So, it was safe to sleep.

* * *

When Blair woke up the next morning, Jim was in the shower. He decided he would start some breakfast but as soon as he pulled the covers down, he froze his ass off. _Holy Shit, it’s cold._

Jim opened up the bathroom door and said, “It’s warm in the bathroom. Nice and steamy. I’ll share the shower.”

Blair wasn’t really shocked that Jim could hear his teeth chattering, but the shower had been running. _He’s such a strong Sentinel. We need to do more tests._

Blair got up and rushed into the bathroom. Jim was right. It was all cozy warm in there. Blair stood in front of the toilet and felt like he was peeing his life away. Once done, he stripped and got into the shower. 

“Morning, Chief.” Jim moved over so Blair could be in the spray of warm water. “I get to wash your hair. It’ll be a new experience for me.”

“Morning, Jim. You can wash this rat’s nest any time you would like.”

Jim noticed that Blair was hard as a rock too. This made Jim feel better about things. At least they both wanted each other. Jim leaned in and kissed Blair for the first time. Jim was surprised at how soft and full Blair’s lips were. Before long, Blair was really kissing Jim and pushing his hard cock against Jim’s leg. 

Jim pulled away and Blair groaned with the separation. “Chief, I’d sort of like to wait for sex. We’ll just get nice and clean for the station and we’ll do something tonight.”

“You don’t want me now?”

“Hell, yes. But I thought you wanted to wait.”

“Forget I said that. Let’s make each other feel good. We’ll do better stuff later,” Blair promised. 

“I’d rather have it be later, Chief. I want it to be memorable.”

“Okay. I get it. You wanna brag about great things.”

Jim looked mortified. 

“I was kidding, Jim.”

“You better be. We’re losing our hot water here. Let’s rinse off and get ready for work.”

* * *

When they got to the station, they kept looking at each other and smiling. Jim was trying not to do it, but he always ended up looking at Blair and smiling. In Simon’s office, Simon was watching Jim and Blair. _Damn it, they’re sleeping together. Fuck…_

“Sandburg and Ellison, my office, please.” Simon had his unlit cigar in his mouth, chewing it like mad. 

“Hey, Simon. What do you need?” Blair asked. 

“Sit down, I need to talk to both of you. In fact, is there anything you want to tell me?” Simon sat down at his desk and kept his eyes glued to Jim. He knew Jim would break first. 

“Jig’s up, Chief. He knows.”

“How do you know?” Blair asked. 

“Because you two are out there making sweet faces to each other and Jim is blushing all over the place. What are you guys thinking about? You don’t have enough against you? Why must it always be a hard road you choose?”

“We’ll keep it out of the station, Sir,” Jim said, standing up and trying to smile. 

“Tell me this. How long have you been sleeping together?”

“We haven’t, Simon. All Jim did last night was light my fire.”

“TMI. All right, get out of here. Go home for two days and get this out of your system. Understood?”

Both men rushed to the door and at the same time said, “Understood.”

Simon just smiled as the two left the station.

* * *

Once they were safely in the truck, both men burst out laughing. 

“I swear to God, I feel like a teen again. If this is what it’s like to be with you, I’m sure glad you asked me out.”

“Do you have condoms in the bedroom?”

“No. Damn it. I haven’t needed any in a long while. I’ll run into Walmart and get a box of them.”

“I’ll sit in the car and practice sexy looks,” Blair teased. 

Jim laughed and drove to Walmart. He parked and told Blair, “Don’t be making any sexy faces for anyone else. They are only for me.”

“Got it, big man.”

“Jesus, now I’m hard…”

“I’ll go. Stay here and make faces,” Blair kidded. 

When Blair came back to the car, he had a big sack. It looked heavy. Jim wondered what was in it.

Blair jumped in, did his seatbelt and said, “Home, James.”

“That’s bad even for you, Blair. What’s in the bag?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not big on surprises, what did you get?”

“Two large boxes of condoms, two large tubes of lube and two cans of Reddy Whip for later.”

Jim looked over at Blair and asked, “Are you always this naughty?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. You’re only my second guy.”

“Seriously? Chief, that doesn’t give you enough to go on. You could be just having some thoughts and don’t know if you should act on them or not.”

Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and set it on his cock and said, “Do you think I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“Do you use Reddy Whip with everyone?”

“I never have. There was a couple next to me buying condoms and they were talking about spicing their sex life up with Reddy Whip.”

“Oh, my God. I can’t believe they talked about it in front of a stranger.”

“I asked them how much Reddy Whip to buy.”

Jim’s face was blushing and appalled at the same time. “Say you didn’t really ask that.”

“I didn’t really. You goofball.”

“That’s the second time you called me that. I’m not sure how to take it. Goofball doesn’t seem like a good thing to call your new lover.”

“How is stud muffin?”

Jim couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. “So how many did you buy?” 

“Well, both of us really like Reddy Whip, I figured we would each need one.” Blair smiled, his best smile. 

“Two cans of Reddy Whip? I don’t know whether I should take you right here and now, or be mortified. I’m going with ’I want to jump your bones’…” 

“Good answer, Jim. If you hadn’t said that you’d be eating the Reddy Whip all alone. I actually got it for our ice cream. I’m going to make hot fudge for it, with Reddy Whip.”

“Blair, I want you so badly, it’s not even funny… You know how much I love your hot fudge.”

“Do I look like I’m laughing? I think not. Put your siren on,” Blair dared him. 

Jim put his siren and lights on and drove very fast to the loft. He shut them down before they got there. 

Jim parked and the guys ran to the front door and started running up the stairs. Fuck the elevator. They were getting Reddy Whip and hot fudge. 

Jim got his keys out and got them into the lock and they heard it turn at the same time as Mrs. Keller walked out her door. “Hello, Jim and Blair. What are you boys up to tonight”

“Hello, Mrs. Keller,” Jim said. “How are you tonight?”

“I’m good. Did I tell you already that my granddaughter had a baby girl?”

Blair sighed and said, “Yes, you told us yesterday, Mrs. Keller.”

“What do you have planned for tonight?” she asked. 

Jim had the decency to blush. “We’re watching a movie.”

“What are you going to watch, Jim?”

“Robocop. We’ve got to make popcorn so we have time to watch it. See you tomorrow. Congratulations on the new granddaughter.”

“Night, boys. Have fun…” Mrs. Keller moved off to her side of the building and they ran into the loft. 

They got in, leaned into the closed door and quietly began to laugh their asses off. They would never try to upset Mrs. Keller on purpose. 

“Jim, you were great. I thought for sure she was going to invite herself over to watch the movie with us. You handled it perfectly without hurting her feelings. You even threw in a congratulations. I’m impressed. For that, you get Reddy Whip, ice cream and hot fudge first thing.”

Blair got into the kitchen and took the chocolate chips, carnation milk, sugar and vanilla and started melting everything and stirring constantly. It was so simple to make, yet it tasted better than the jars of fudge you could buy at the store. 

When it was finished, Blair dished up two big bowls of ice cream, sliced bananas on top, poured the hot fudge over it and topped with Reddy Whip. 

“Hey, Chief. I sort of thought you were going to use the Reddy Whip on us. But I’m not going to complain, I think it would have been too much for my senses right now.”

“I’m glad I did it this way. It’s really good Jim. And I brought the can of Reddy Whip to spray more as we need it.”

“Do you need more whip cream, yet?” Jim asked. 

“No, I don’t. Thanks.”

“Me too, Chief. This is great. I forgot about the heat not being on. I never got cold once.”

“Jim, listen. I hear the heater running. They must have fixed it already.” 

“Well, at least we can sleep in bed tonight.”

“I was sort of looking forward to having my way with you on the air mattress. A fire in the fireplace would have been nice. I want romance, Jim. And I want it now.”

Blair stood there with his hands on his hips and this made Jim laugh. “God, I love you.”

“Please don’t put all that pressure on me. Just call me Lord.”

“Come on, Blair. I’m going to turn the heat down and start a fire. Jim took Blair into his arms and said, “I do love you so much.”

“Air mattress, now…” Blair loved bossing his boyfriend around. 

The movie was still in from the night before and Blair asked Jim if he needed the movie on. Jim said, that he thought movies were over-rated. And Blair made sweet love to Jim. He was so careful and so gentle that it was almost odd. Jim realized that Blair loved him too. It was a good night. They slept in each other’s arms and finally they were perfect.

* * *

Recipe for Taco Soup

1 lb of hamburger, browned.  
2 cans of beef broth  
1 can of diced tomatoes You can use 2 if you like more tomatoes in it.  
2 tablespoons of Taco Seasoning. You add another two tablespoons if it needs more spicing up.  
1 can of Kidney beans You leave all of the liquid in the soup.  
1 can of great northern beans  
1 can of pinto beans  
1 can of black beans  
1 can of corn  
1 bag of Tortilla chips  
1 12 ounce bag of shredded cheddar. 

Brown your hamburger in a dutch oven and drain before you add the other things. Add the beef broth, tomatoes, taco seasoning, beans and corn. This can be kept on low fire for about an hour and dinner is done. In a large bowl, you take some tortilla chips, crush them and put in the bottom of the bowl. Then top that with some shredded cheese. Now pour the soup on top of that. It sounds very strange, but I promise you it's delicious. Doesn't look great either, but looks can be deceiving. Enjoy.


End file.
